Draco and Harry in Love!
by ThecoolandSuaveJamesPotter
Summary: Harry and Draco meet in Diagon Alley and end up grabbing each others crotch......yum!


(A/N): well I'm not going to start right from the beginning, that would be a bit stupid, so I'll be starting in Diagon Alley when Malfoy and Harry meet first in Madam Malkin's Robes, enjoy.

Harry walked into a bright and colourful room filled with roles of quirky yet to Harry kinda sexy materials, he walked over to this quite voluptuous counter and started to stroke it, he was interrupted by a short yet surprisingly thin old lady whom he presumed was madam malkin.

'Hello dear', said malkin in a raspy voice.

'Hi', said Harry in his usual Sexy deep voice.

'Hogwarts I presume'? Malkin said.

'Why yes, how did you know', said Harry.

'Well I've had around a few hundred come in, only today', said Malkin, 'Strip down'.

'What?' Harry startled at this remark.

'Well you have to strip down so that my helper can measure you', said Malkin in a voice that sounded as if she had said it around a million times before and she probably had.

Harry Stripped down to nothing but his bright red trunks, his nipples were erect and he noticed that Malkin had left the room; he presumed that she had gone to go and get the material. A young man, with a muscular body and in muggle clothing walked out of the back room and Malkin rushed him out while muttering something about how she's not going to waste magic on measuring. So the man came over and explained to Harry that his name was Damien and that the old coot (Malkin), was not going to waste her magic measuring him, but Harry already knew this.

The Guy started at his chest and knocked into his nipple and Harry gave out a little whimper and was a little turned on by this, so many things was going through his mind, did he do it on purpose, did he mean anything by this, he wanted to know, so he pretended to go to scratch his nose and smoothly bumped his chest, the guy took no notice. Harry was now starting to get an erection, he was going red in the face, and he had hoped that this was not going to happen…………but it did.

Harry was blushing even more and he wished he had made the choice of wearing boxers today, but he didn't.

Damien started to notice what was happening and coughed, Harry was now again wondering was this in disapproval or did he want to pull his underwear down and give him head.

Now a young man had walked in, he had straight blonde hair, and a tall physique not as muscular as Damien but Harry looked him up and down and approved silently.

The boy waited at the counter, Harry had not noticed that he was staring, and the boy turned his head and Harry snapped his around hoping he had not seen that he was staring, Harry could see him in a mirror and he was smiling, Harry's worst nightmare had come true, the boy had seen his erection.

Damien had pulled out his wand and made the tapes do what he should have been doing……measuring.

As he got up to leave he bumped into Harry's hard and throbbing erection but did not do anything, Harry presumed he might have had this happen a lot more than he expected.

The next boy was called behind the counter to be measured by a crystal ball, he walked up to a stool got undressed and stood upon it with his chest upright and nipples erect.

The boy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and to Harry's disappointment Draco had not gotten an erection, oh how Harry wished he had, then he would not have been so embarrassed.

The seconds passed very slowly and Harry and Draco made small talk.

Harry's erection was still there as strong as ever. Draco was calm and relaxed and was not turned on by anything. Harry was about to step off the stool, when the tape measures had finished his feet when they suddenly rose to his groin, the same happened to Draco's. It measured and Harry felt like he was about to explode when a jolt of excitement leapt inside him, Draco had started to get an erection and Harry was very turned on by this, so much that once the measuring tapes had finished he leapt off and grabbed his clothes and rushed them on, as did Draco, yet both boys had a look of confusion on their faces, both wondering if they should make out, finally Draco mustered the strength and courage to talk to Harry , except he didn't all he did was approach him and drop a card at his feet.

Harry read the note:

Meet me in the Bar on the corner's Toilets

DM

Harry was excited he grabbed the cloaks prepared for him by Malkin and ran to the bar.

He arrived at a shabby place and entered quickly, he ran to the toilets, knocking over a chair and attracting a lot of attention, but he did not care he was about to have the most pleasure in his life.

He got there and entered a white tiled room with two cubicles he saw one was locked and was scared to know in case it was not Draco; he got the courage to knock when suddenly the occupied sign changed into a vacant sign and the door opened slightly. He saw half of Draco's face and he was silently grabbed by the scruff of his shirt.

Draco signalled in a fashion as to take all his clothes off, as Harry reached his underwear Draco stopped him and sank to his knees and started to give him head even though Harry's underwear was on, Harry's cock was full of cum and as Draco pulled down his underwear cum flew onto his face, but Draco didn't care he just wanted cock and started to suck profusely on Harry.

Harry after a few minutes wanted what Draco already had, he pushed Draco's cum covered face and gestured him to stand up, Draco did this and Harry Dropped fast to his knees, he quickly pulled Draco's underwear down and started to suck on his cock after a few minutes Draco cummed in Harry's Mouth and he swallowed hard and fast not caring what could happen next. Draco pulled him away and they both started to suck at each others face, they both were bored and after they had each had anal sex multiple times they both silently agreed to stop and they both got dressed and cleaned up and they made sure no one was in there and they left. Not uttering a word until they got outside, Draco sighed and Harry knew that he was happy but also proud of what he had done. Draco told Harry that once at Hogwarts they would keep these meetings up but make them more exotic and then they went into an alleyway and kissed goodbye.

Draco whispered in Harry's Ear, "Maybe cream and chocolate sauce will b involved next time", and with a small grab of the crutch and cheeky grab of the ass Harry and Draco walked in separate ways up Diagon Alley.

(A/N): I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you will give me some positive and constructive comments. Thanks.

P.S: Please tell me if you want me to write another chapter.


End file.
